


Such a pretty neck

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Bucky and his pretty neck.





	Such a pretty neck

**Author's Note:**

> There is a picture that is completely responsible for this, posted with this imagine on my [tumblr](http://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/post/161142182979/such-a-pretty-neck). I can't post it to here because I had it saved on my phone and I don't know where it's originally from.  
> This is written purely because his neck is just too attractive to ignore and every time I see that photo I need five minutes to recover.  
> (It's rated explicit, just in case, but it's quite mild really...)

Bucky is sat on the sofa in your lounge when you arrive home. He seems captivated by whatever he's watching on TV and you use his distraction to your advantage, taking a minute to study him. He looks good.

Obviously he always does, but right now, relaxed and sitting in your shared house in casual clothes, you've never been more attracted to him. The joggers he's wearing cling to his thighs and are stretched across his groin, and you clench your legs together at the bulge visual through the material. When you finally drag your eyes away from his crotch you notice the sweatshirt he's wearing is the one you'd 'borrowed' a few days ago, the one he's been trying to get back ever since.

Then you move your gaze to his neck and get stuck. He hasn't shaved today, or yesterday from the look of it, and there is the perfect amount of scruff to make you squirm. But it's the skin a little further down that has your attention. It looks so smooth and unmarked, and before you know it you're across the room and dropping yourself into his lap.

“Hey Y/N. I didn't hear you come in.”

You don't reply, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before just burrowing your face in his neck.

“Everything alright?” He seems concerned and you nod against him breathlessly.

“Your neck is very pretty.”

“My what?” There's confusion in his voice and you sit back up to help him understand.

“Your neck.” You run a finger from his shoulder up to his jawline. “This part of your body shouldn't be so attractive and yet, fuck, it's really turned me on.”

Bucky moves one of his hands to your waist and the other to your ass as he considers your words. Licking his lips, he asks, “Are you wet, doll?”

Whining you press yourself further into him.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?”

“No.” Swallowing thickly you rest your forehead against his. “I need this here.”

“Fuck, all right.” He kisses you then, messily and deep and you relish in it. Rocking yourself onto him you moan when you feel he's getting hard, and you can tell this isn't going to last long by the desperate way you are clawing at each other. Making quick work of your shirts buttons and sliding if off, he pulls away from your lips to stare at your breasts.

“No bra?”

“I was wearing a big coat so-” You cut yourself off with a groan as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth and twists the other between his fingers. Your underwear is completely drenched now and you choke on air when he bites down gently. Thankful that you wore a skirt, you push it up around your waist before relocating yourself over his left leg.

He's watching you with a small smirk but his face goes slack when you roll your hips against his thigh, clinging to his hair with one hand and the back of the sofa with the other. Even through your knickers the friction is amazing.

Bucky's hands come back to your waist to help you move, pushing you down harder onto him, your own thigh brushing against his clothed erection with every forward grind.

“If you keep this up I'm going to cum in my pants.”

“Good.”

The moan you get in response is almost enough to trigger your climax. He knows what you need and you feel him ripping your panties apart, then the ruined piece of fabric is dragged from your body and you gasp when the burn becomes so much more intense.

You're flushed and desperate for release.

“Are you close, Y/N? Fuck, please tell me you're close.”

His voice is husky, and you can only whimper and nod when you take in his appearance. Bucky looks just as wrecked as he sounds. Letting go of you with one hand, he moves it to your lips and you need no encouragement to take two of his fingers into your mouth. He's impatient and removes them seconds later, bringing them down and pressing both of them against your clit.

Tears form in your eyes as the pleasure overwhelms you and you cry out his name when your orgasm hits hard. You don't know how long your high lasts. Your world has narrowed to just the two of you as you continue to writhe and as you're shaking through the aftershocks you feel him tense underneath you, reaching his own finish.

Bucky is beautiful as he does and you wish you could take a picture. His shock at cumming so quickly is apparent, and you smirk slightly, pleased you affect him as much as he affects you.

Shaky arms encircle you as you both try to catch your breath.

Bucky is the first to recover. “So, you like my neck, huh?”

You giggle. “I didn't realise before but yeah, fuck, so much.”

“I won't pretend to get it but I can't say I didn't enjoy this.” He shifts under you and you hiss when your still sensitive core rubs against the sticky material of his joggers.

“Sorry! Come on, up you get.” He helps you stand on trembling legs. When he sees you're about to fall he picks you up bridal style and presses a gentle kiss to your hair.

Carrying you towards the bathroom, you lean your head on his chest, the soft material of his sweatshirt brushing your cheek.

“You're still fully dressed!” You realise in the heat of the moment you didn't even try to take off his top.

“Didn't give me a chance to get naked, did you?” Placing you in the shower, he slides your skirt down before removing his own clothes and stepping in behind you. Turning you towards him, he switches on the water and presses his body tight against yours under the spray.

“That was a nice warm up out there, but how about you let me get my dick wet this time?”

It's always a surprise that he's able to get hard again so soon and you feel a rush of heat low in your stomach at the prospect of more.

“Are you sure you're up to another round, old man?” You tease.

Bucky spins you once more to face the wall and pushes his cock against your ass, then slides his fingers into your hair, pulling your head back so you're looking directly at him.

“Believe me Y/N, you'll be in no doubt of that by the time I'm finished with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) again, if ya wanna... :)


End file.
